Red and White
by Azulia
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha go off to fight demon on their own Inuyasha gives Kagome a mysterious gift. Then, a snow storm hits and Kagome nurtures an injured Inuyasha back to health while she tries to get him to open up to her about what has been bothering him lately. They are forced to examine their relationship and their future. Lime.


Author's Note – Is there anybody out there who still reads Inuyasha fanfiction? I dunno, but I hope so because I guess I am still writing it. This idea really just spurred from me wanting to get Kagome and Inuyasha alone together in a cave. Classy, I know. Haha. Please review, this writer lives on the tasty feedback that readers offer her through the bars of her Internet cage.

This is an alternate universe. It takes place in Kagome's senior year of high school. Everything else you need to know should be described in the story.

Disclaimer – I own no characters in this story. I am making no money off this body of art. Anything that doesn't belong to Rumiko Takahashi belongs to me and can only be used with permission. Thanks!

Red and White

Winter had come to the feudal era. It was colder there than Kagome ever remembered it being in her own time. She pulled one of Kaede's fur blankets a little tighter around herself and basked in the warm glow of the cheerful fire. The cold had come quickly, just a few days before they had all enjoyed the sweet, easy temperatures of summer. Those days would now be gone until spring. Kagome was unprepared for this change in climate and her scant high school uniform did very little to keep out the chill.

"I think it would be best if we split up," Miroku said as he gently set down his cup of tea. "Sango and I can easily take the lower demon in the village to the east if you and Kagome can take care of whatever is attacking travellers in the north woods."

Inuyasha sat across from Miroku with his arms crossed and his gaze turned towards the floor. He did not appear to be listening.

"What about Kaede?" Sango said, watching them all. "This weather came quickly, she still has much gathering to do to be ready for the cold season. It is supposed to be a hard, long winter. She will need many supplies; there will be much sickness. Cold, long winters always bring illness."

"Aye," Kaede agreed. "I could use help, but I think that Shippo would be willing to assist. His nose is very good at finding the things I need quickly."

"I don't wanna stay," Shippo whined. Inuyasha scowled and thumped him across the back of the head. Shippo yelped and ran into Kagome's opened arms. He snuggled down with her into the fur.

"I think that is a good idea," Kagome agreed. "It will keep you safe and warm, Shippo. Do you really want to freeze out there? Besides, I am sure Kaede has some tasty meals planned."

Shippo's ears perked. "Beef stew?" he asked.

"I think I can arrange that," Kaede said, amused.

"Then it's decided?" Miroku said, looking toward the others in the room.

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't really love the idea of splitting up, but I don't want to piss around too long with either journey. Better to get each of them knocked out. The more we can get done before winter, the better. The demon activity should slow down after the first snowfall. Even bloodthirsty monsters seem to like being warm and dry, they don't want to be out in this any more than we do."

Miroku cleared his throat a little. "Yes, best to get to each disturbance quickly. The demons will be fattening themselves up for winter. They'll probably do a bit more hunting. The sooner we can get to each, the more lives we may be able to spare."

"Less killins." Inuyasha agreed as he nodded slightly.

"We should be able to make good time on Kirara," Sango said. "We shouldn't be more than a week. Maybe a week and a half if the snow falls."

"Same here." Inuyasha said. "It's a little bit farther, but we can make good time if Kagome rides on my back."

"Let's leave early tomorrow," Sango suggested. "Miroku and I are already packed. I just need to check on our rations."

"We're not packed," Kagome said. "In fact, maybe we could leave tomorrow afternoon. I want to go home and get some things for winter. These clothes aren't very warm, and we could use some better sleeping bags and-"

"No," Inuyasha said, interrupting her. "We have to go and get back before the snow falls. The longer we wait the more likely we won't catch whatever is up north. It keeps moving farther and farther up. If it snows we may not catch up before it hibernates or the scent disappears."

"I am wearing a skirt, Inuyasha," Kagome said as the others exchanged worried glances. "Do you want me to freeze? This will not keep me warm. Be reasonable."

Inuyasha glared at her skirt as if it offended him. "Yeah," he said as he turned his face away from her. "I would say that skirt is pretty unreasonable."

"I need to get some supplies," Kagome insisted.

"You need to do what you're told for once," Inuyasha retorted. "We don't have time. Borrow something from Sango or one of the villagers. People here live just fine throughout winter without any of that crap from your time. You just want to get home and waste time that we don't have."

"Wow," Kagome said as she threw off her blanket and set Shippo on the ground next to her. "You can be such a jerk, Inuyasha. I haven't been home in four weeks. And I'm not asking for a social visit, just a supply run."

"We have supplies," Inuyasha snapped. Something about him didn't seem right to Kagome, a red flag went up in her mind. She decided to back off, but she wasn't exactly sure why. He had been acting oddly lately.

"Okay," Kagome said with a shrug after a moment of reflection. The others shot her a questioning look. "If you say so, Inuyasha. I trust you. Sango, do you have something warm I could borrow?"

"If I may, child," Kaede said before Sango could answer. "I happen to know that there was a girl in the village who recently passed away from natural causes. She was about your size. I'm sure the family would be more than willing to donate her clothes to you, given what you have done for the village."

"Oh," Kagome said with a small flush. "I don't want to inconvenience them."

"It is not an inconvenience child," Kaede said gently. "I will go to them after dinner. It isn't far."

"Thank you," Kagome said gratefully.

"We'll clean up," Sango volunteered. "Shippo, you go with Kaede. I will help Kagome with her preparations."

"I'll hunt," Inuyasha said. "Get some meat for Kaede for while we're gone. Maybe find some of those herbs for her, since she has to make an extra trip now."

"That is very kind of ye, Inuyasha," Kaede said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, not meeting her gaze. "Don't mention it."

"Alright," Miroku said as he clapped his hangs. "I have some rounds to make in the village, blessings and the like. Let's get everything done and get to bed. Morning will come early tomorrow."

* * *

Morning did indeed come early. By the time that Kagome awoke the others were already up. Next to her was a bundle of clothing that Kaede had retrieved the night before. The sound of Kaede making breakfast filled the hut. The smell of tasty food filled Kagome's nostrils.

"It's nice to see you finally decided to get up," Inuyasha said from the doorway. "We have a lot of ground to get covered today. Get dressed and eat something, then we're heading out. Miroku and Sango will be leaving shortly, we're already running behind."

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a false cheer. "It's lovely to see you this morning too. Did you sleep well? Oh, me too. Thanks for asking!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll wait outside while you put on your clothes. Eat quickly and meet me out there. Then we'll leave."

Inuyasha left almost as quickly as he came.

"What is up with him?" Kagome asked Kaede and Shippo, who were both busy washing dishes and doing morning chores.

"If you don't know, how should we?" Shippo asked. "He has been worse than normal the last few days though. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No," Kagome said thoughtfully as Kaede handed her a bowl of something that looked like porridge. "I'm not sure what's going on with him. Maybe I'll be able to get to the bottom of it when we are out and it's just the two of us."

"Let's hope so," Shippo said as he dried a dish that Kaede handed him. "He's been unbearable lately."

Kaede looked up from her bucket of suds. "Be mindful, Kagome. Remember, he lost Kikyo for the second time last year right after winter began. He might simply be mourning."

Of course Kagome remembered. It was right after the final battle with Naraku. Kikyo had sacrificed herself to aid in killing the evil hanyou. Inuyasha had been furious and killed many demons, but ultimately it was Kagome who cast the killing blow with a miko arrow from her bow. They had all survived, even Kohaku who now traveled on his own, and occasionally with Rin and Sesshomaru. Really, things had ended better than anyone could have really expected. But they had lost Kikyo, and that had devastated Inuyasha. It hurt Kagome too, because it was hard for her to watch him suffer through his grief alone.

"You're right, Kaede," Kagome acknowledged. "I hadn't even thought of that. _Why_ hadn't I thought of that?" She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I think the best thing to do now is to get dressed quickly and meet Inuyasha outside before he gets any more agitated," Kaede recommended. Kagome obliged, dressing quickly with numb fingers. She liked the clothes that Kaede brought. The one she would be wearing was a forest green with navy accents. She liked the colors, and the fit seemed to be nearly perfect. Although the clothing was unusual to her, but she had watched Sango put it on enough times to muddle through.

"Be safe, child," Kaede said as Kagome pulled her oversized yellow backpack on over her shoulders. She would carry it while Inuyasha carried her. "And be kind. That will be the best course of action. Be patient too. That will help things with Inuyasha."

"I'll try," Kagome said as she stood poised in the door, ready to exit. "It's just that sometimes Inuyasha brings out the worst in me. I'll do my best, I guess."

Kaede made a quick blessing in the air as Kagome left.

* * *

The morning of the fourth day was hard. Kagome had been clutching on to Inuyasha for too long. Her back and thighs hurt worse than they had since she first came to the feudal era. Her body was numb with cold and she felt like she would never warm up. Inuyasha had pushed them hard. They slept only a few hours a night, and then they were off again. Somehow, even though all she had to do was cling to Inuyasha all day, Kagome felt exhausted.

"Master Inuyasha!" a small voice said from behind them. "Wait, wait! I have news about the thing you asked for. WAIT!"

Inuyasha came to a halt on the closes tree branch. "There you are!" the small voice said. It belonged to the flea, Myoga. "I've been trying to reach you for three days! Kaede said I just missed you the day before when I stopped at the village. I AM OLD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL AN OLD FLEA?"

Inuyasha huffed. "I am not trying to kill you. I am trying to track a nasty something in the north woods. I'm not sure what it is yet. It smells a bit like a beast, but then it sometimes it smells like a man. I dunno, maybe it's a hanyou like me. Either way, it's been eating travelers, so we need to catch it fast. We want to be home before the first snow- ouch!" Myoga had forgone the rest of Inuyasha's speech to latch on and drink some blood. Inuyasha smacked him and he dislodged and fell gracefully to the ground like a feather.

"What?" Myoga asked as he jumped back up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "I've had a long, arduous journey, and you didn't give me the easiest of tasks. I require nourishment."

Inuyasha scowled and flicked him off. "So where is it then?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's on its way," Myoga said with a shrug. "It will probably be here today or tomorrow."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean, it's on its way?" Inuyasha asked. "I asked for it this summer. Why did you come all this way just to tell me It. Isn't. Done. Yet?"

"I was thirsty," Myoga said defensively. "Besides, I wanted to warn you that when it is ready, they'll bring it to you. They always make sure that they give their wares directly to their recipients. It is a great honor, you know, to have one made for you. Of course, they were happy to do it when I explained who it was for."

"How flattering," Inuyasha said dryly. "How in the hell will they find us all the way out here?"

"They have their ways," Myoga said mysteriously. "They are a great and powerful pack of demons, very old too. They are very secretive about their culture. It was one reason your father liked them so much. Just be ready, they are an ugly lot. You will know them by the smell though, don't worry."

"I was hardly worried," Inuyasha said.

"Anybody wanna fill me in on what we're talking about?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha?"

"No," Inuyasha said with a grump. "Shut up and get on, woman." He assumed the position for her to climb aboard. Kagome did so, but with a scowl.

"Oh, before you go, Master Inuyasha, I think I have news about the creature you seek," Myoga said in a rush.

"Spit it out," Inuyasha said as he stood up with Kagome on his back.

"I heard reports of the demon you described, that smells of man and beast. It is a demon, not a hanyou – so don't be fooled. Some demons make the mistake and underestimate it, which usually costs them their lives. It is a powerful creature. It likes to live in caves near water so it doesn't have to go far when it is vulnerable. They call it a _were_-demon. It appears like a man during the day, but at night, and when the moon is full, it looks like a giant wolf."

"Shouldn't be too hard to kill then," Inuyasha said. "Just do it while it's human. Seems easy enough."

Myoga shook his head. "They are notoriously hard to kill. Human or demon, it doesn't matter. They regenerate quickly, quicker than you. The only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart. Nothing else will work."

"I've heard of these before, we know about them where I'm from," Kagome said from behind Inuyasha. "We call them werewolves…I don't think they exist anymore though."

"Good to know," Inuyasha said as he patted the sword by his side. Kagome wasn't sure if he was talking to Myoga or her. "Are you coming, fleabag?"

"Ah, no," Myoga said, looking away. "Sadly, I have… business to attend elsewhere. But I wish you the best of luck."

"Coward," Inuyasha said as he took off.

* * *

When they stopped that night Kagome didn't think she could go any father.

"We are so close," Inuyasha said, sniffing around. "He's nearby. I can smell him…but I can't see him. It's making me nuts. He is _so_ close."

"It's almost dark," Kagome said as she watched the twilight through the tops of the trees. "Do you really want to go after him at night?"

"Might not have a choice," Inuyasha mumbled. "Sounds like that's when he hunts. Might be able to follow the screams and scent of blood. Gah, his scent is everywhere, no wonder I can't track him. It smells like he is everywhere…everywhere and nowhere."

"It just smells cold to me," Kagome said.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome instantly felt hurt.

"Do you ever stop being a jerk?" Kagome retorted, then remembered what Kaede had said to her. She took a deep breath. "I'm not complaining Inuyasha, just making an observation. I am sorry if I sounded like I was whining."

Inuyasha instantly softened. "Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. Kagome warmed a little inside, knowing that she had made him feel a little guilty. "Hey, I think I smell something you may like. Get back on."

Although she didn't want to, Kagome got back on. Inuyasha was gentler this time, he landed with more ease and when he took off he seemed to be trying not to jar her too much.

"See it yet?" Inuyasha asked as they came into view.

"Yes!" Kagome said with excitement. At first it looked like a waterfall streaming down into a pond, but there was steam coming off the water. Kagome filled with glee as she realized what the steam meant. It was a hot spring. She hadn't been to one in months. "Oh my gosh, how perfect. I'll be able to feel my fingers and toes again." Inuyasha tuned and gave her a small smile.

"I thought you'd like this," he said. "I'll tell you what, let's make camp here tonight and tomorrow I'll go out and kill this bastard and then we'll head home."

"Okay," Kagome enthusiastically, only half listening. Most of her attention was on the spring.

They made camp in front of the falls. Inuyasha caught two fish and they ate them boiled with tea and rice. Kagome set out some furs that Kaede had given her, along with her summer backpack. The combination kept her surprisingly warm. Inuyasha took to a nearby tree while she arranged everything.

"This is such a beautiful area," Kagome said as she sat stretched out by the fire. "I would love to live in a place like this. Like, have a summer house or cabin or something."

"What's a cabin?" Inuyasha asked from his tree.

"It's a house made out of logs stacked up together," Kagome said. "You've seen one before, remember? When my granddad dragged us to the house and home convention two years ago?"

"Oh," Inuyasha said with his head cocked. "I do remember. There are some odd houses in your time, Kagome."

She smiled and nodded, thinking of her own house and her family. "You're right."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" Inuyasha asked after awhile. "It will be dark soon."

Kagome frowned. "I don't know, it's pretty chilly. I don't want to get my hair wet and then catch a cold."

Inuyasha paused a moment before he said anything. "Better today than tomorrow. We're not going to beat the first snow home. I can smell it in the air. Dammit. If you want to get warm, now is your chance. You'll probably freeze until we get back to Kaede's.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked playfully. "It sounds you are trying awfully hard to get me naked."

Inuyasha turned very red, Kagome could see his skin flush from the ground. She had meant it as a joke, but instantly regretted her words when she saw his reaction. "I'm sorry," Kagome said with haste. "I was just teasing-"

"I know," Inuyasha interrupted, looking down at her. "It's just… I would never do that…just so you know."

Kagome cast her eyes to her knees. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

The air around them was thick with unsaid words. The situation was so awkward that Kagome couldn't stand it. "You know what?" she said to break the silence. "I think I'll take a bath after all. You're right, it would be nice to warm up a little. I just tie my hair in a knot so it won't get wet."

Inuyasha said nothing, but she could feel her eyes on him as she walked away. A part of her secretly wished they would stay on her as she slowly stepped out of her clothes and folded them neatly on a rock by the water, but when she turned around to see what Inuyasha was doing, his back was turned to her. She was simultaneously relieved and disappointed. Kagome waded into the water and idly wondered which was deeper, the spring or her emotions.

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha hissed through the wind as he shook her awake. After the bath Kagome had crawled into bed and fell into a deep, hard sleep. The warm water did her good and she didn't wake up, even when it started to snow. "Kagome!"

"What is it?" she asked through her groggy fog.

"The were-demon," Inuyasha said, practically in her ear, "I can smell it. It's hunting about a mile and a half from here. I can attack it while it is distracted."

"Is it snowing?" she asked, still not quite awake.

"Yes," Inuyasha said impatiently. "Listen, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Wait, take me with you!" Kagome protested, instantly awake. Inuyasha didn't leave her behind very often.

"Sorry Kagome," he said. "This thing moves fast and I may only get this one shot. I need to go now and go fast. I will be right back. Stay here. I won't be gone long."

"Wait!" Kagome said as he bounded off without regarding her. "Inuyasha!"

And like that, he was gone.

* * *

"Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?" Kagome asked as she drew pictures in the snow with a stick. "Not Inuyasha, that's for sure."

He had been gone a long time. Too long. The snow was coming down harder now. It was a little past dawn and Kagome hadn't slept since Inuyasha had left her in the night.

"Inuyasha, when you get back here I am going to kill you myself," she said as she threw the stick into the woods. She sat back against the tree where Inuyasha had been perched the night before. She hated being left behind.

She loved Inuyasha, and she was reasonably sure he thought of her as more that just a friend too, although he would never admit it. He was strong, and kind, and up until recently, he was a lot less of a jerk than he was when she first met him. They had known each other for years now. And life was moving around them. Shippo was growing up. Miroku and Sango were getting married. Even Rin was getting bigger. But Kagome and Inuyasha were the same, stuck in their love rut. She hated it, but she wouldn't risk what they had either. She needed him, she loved him and she had decided a long time ago that if it meant only being his friend then she would be okay with that.

But it wasn't okay. Kagome was struggling. She would graduate high school in the spring. Her friends were going off to college or joining their family businesses. Some of them were even getting married. Kagome felt left behind. It was almost as if her greatest gift, life in the feudal era, was also her greatest burden. She wanted one life for herself, but she also wanted to live in both worlds.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on making her teeth not chatter.

_Crack_

Kagome resisted the urge not to sit straight up in fear and surprise. It sounded as though someone had just stepped on a branch behind her. Kagome counted to fifteen and listened carefully. She was no Inuyasha, but unless she was just being paranoid and imagining it, there was the sound of footsteps coming toward her.

She opened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp.

"What are you?" she asked the creature standing before her. It looked like a giant rat, but rats were usually white and this one was unmistakably bright red. It had large white eyes and terrifying, jagged yellow teeth.

"I am a fire rat of the fire rat pack," the demon said with a mouth that opened and shut in a manner that made it look like he was chewing something particularly tough. "I have come seeking the Lady Kagome. You are the Lady Kagome. Yessss?"

"Who wants to know?" Kagome asked as she backed up against the tree, realizing the creature was too close to shoot at.

"I don't want to know," the creature jawed at her. "I already know. I have a package for you. Take it!"

The creature yelled the last bit and made Kagome jump. He held out a package, wrapped in red with a small white bow.

"Compliments of your husband," the giant rat said with a bow. "It is of the finest quality and will last you a lifetime. A gift, from the fire rat clan to Master Inuyasha as a gesture of our support and continued loyalty."

"T-t-thank you," Kagome stuttered out. The giant rat turned around and sniffed the air a bit.

"I see," he said to no one in particular, which was odd because he looked quite blind to Kagome with those large, milky white eyes. "It would seem your mate is in trouble. I can smell his blood. He isn't too far from here. Maybe a mile. What could injure the great Master Inuyasha, I wonder?"

"What?" Kagome asked quickly. "He's injured? How badly?"

The rat turned and squinted at her as if she was being disrespectful, but he turned sharply and sniffed the air a little more regardless. "I smell a great deal of blood, inu-demon and were-demon. That is odd, the were-demons don't usually come this far north."

The rat demon began to wheeze and cough. Kagome suspected he was quite old. "Hmm, I think the were-demon might be dead…yes, that is definitely the smell of something dead. I _think_ it is were-demon. Hard to tell. The blood is mixed."

"I have to get to Inuyasha," Kagome said as she began collecting her things. "I need to help him. I knew he shouldn't have left me. That stupid, stubborn, idiot!"

The rat scoffed. "Don't speak so ill of your husband. Inu-mates are prided on their loyalty and support to their partners. Just because you're human doesn't mean you have to be disrespectful."

"Shut-up!" Kagome yelled. The giant rat appeared to be taken aback by her outburst. "I need to think. Which way? Which way – how do I know where he is?"

The fire rat gave her a deep bow. "If mad'am is done yelling at this old rat, I will tell her I would be more than happy to assist her."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I will assist you," the old rat said again. "There is a storm coming. Master Inuyasha will need a place to recover. If he's not dead."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked frantically. "Is he dead? Stop wasting my time."

The old rat smirked a little, but to Kagome it looked like a smile. "I don't think he is dead. He doesn't smell dead. The were-demon, now he smells dead. That is good news. Master Inuyasha has a good nose."

"Start making sense or I am going to whip out the rodent spray!" Kagome said impatiently.

The rat cast his milky gaze on her. "I mean only this, lady Kagome. Inuyasha did a good job of tracking the were-demon. We are very close to its cave. I can smell it. Since it appears to be dead, and Inuyasha appears to be not, you can stay there while Master Inuyasha recovers and wait out the storm. Yes?"

Kagome stomped her foot. She was losing patience quickly. "How does that help me when Inuyasha is a mile away, bleeding out?"

The rat let out a high-pitched sigh. "I served Inuyasha's father, and his father before him. I am not about to let any member of the Inu clan bleed out into the snow. I will take you to the cave, you will prepare it for master Inuyasha and I will bring him to you. I may not look it, but I am incredibly fast for an old rat. I can have him here quickly. You are the one endangering his life by wasting _my_ time."

Kagome weighed her options quickly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You don't really," the old rat said. "But you can. And you have to. So, if that settles that, follow me and I will take you to the cave. The sooner I can get to Inuyasha, the better."

With that, the red rat dropped to all fours. He was a bit large and he half waddled, half scurried to Kagome's yellow backpack. He picked it up in his yellow teeth and scurried on. Kagome had to jog to keep up. The old rat wasn't lying. He was fast. Soon she was back at the hot spring.

"I don't know how things work for rat demons," she said, running out of patience and filled with worry about Inuyasha, "but humans don't call this a cave. They call it a pond."

The fire rat couldn't say anything because her backpack was in his mouth, but he turned and have her a look that told her worlds about what he thought of her insubordination. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it was something she picked up from Inuyasha. Without further ado he turned back and started walking into the pond. Kagome watched and he swam across and started climbing the rocks toward the waterfall. For a large old rat he didn't seem to have much trouble hoisting himself against the falling water with her heavy pack.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?" she yelled, not expecting a reply. The old rat said nothing. Instead he disappeared inside the waterfall.

Kagome's eyes widened. "He wasn't crazy after all." She ran into the water and followed closely after. She was still clutching the red package the old rat had given her. She dragged it with her through the water. When she started to climb the waterfall she found that the creature made it look easier than it was.

"Umpf," she said as she fell in where the old rat had.

"Welcome," he said. "This should be quite comfortable for you two. Make it nice while I go fetch your husband. I will be back in less than an hour if I don't run into trouble. I would have some hot water from the spring and some healing supplies ready if I were you."

"Okay," she said, taking in her surroundings. And with no further acknowledgment the old rat waddled back out the way he came, leaving Kagome alone in a near dark room.

* * *

The first thing Kagome did was turn on a crank powered lantern she kept in her pack. Everything in there was wet, but luckily nothing seemed damaged. When the light filled the room, Kagome was impressed. The were-demon seemed to accommodate both his demon and his human sides. There was a small fireplace that let smoke out the top of the falls to mix with the steam of the spring on the left side of the entrance looking in. Across from it was a short table with furs for sitting. In the back middle there was a dipped nest that was filled with even more furs, it looked like a makeshift bed. There were shelves filled with odd jars of who knew what, and what looked like spices. It was, strangely, very cozy.

Kagome got over her initial surprise and began to work. Soon Inuyasha would be there, if the old fat rat could be trusted, and he might need medical attention. She laid her sleeping bag and furs near the fire so they would dry quickly. She also knew Inuyasha would need to be warm and wouldn't like snuggling down into furs that smelled like another demon. Next, she started a fire in the pit to warm the room and some water. She didn't think she could make it back up the waterfall with water from the spring. After the fire was going and the water was on, she started unpacking her first aid kit and some of the herbs Kaede gave her. She thanked her lucky stars that the kit was waterproof and everything she needed was intact. She made a poultice for the cuts and opened wounds, and used water from the falls to make a tincture that would ease the pain and help him sleep if necessary. When that was done, Kagome felt antsy. She started cleaning, knowing that the old rat should be back any moment, and not feeling good enough with her thoughts to sit down and be alone with them.

There was no warning when the old rat fell, once again, back into the opening of the small cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed when the creature dropped his dripping body on the floor. Inuyasha groaned.

"He has some deep cuts," the old rat told her. "He is very cold and weak. The weather out there is terrible. _I_ even had some trouble getting back here. The world outside is white and awful. You will have to sit out this storm for a few days, undoubtedly. It will give him time to recover. He will live, I think. But he doesn't have much time if you let him lay there bleeding, probably."

"Thanks for the diagnosis," Kagome snapped. Then she stopped herself. She internally berated her callous behavior. Clearly she had been around Inuyasha too long. "I'm sorry. Thank you for everything you've done. Please, make yourself comfortable. When I've got Inuyasha taken care of I would be happy to make you a meal. It- it looks like it could be a while though."

The old rat shook his head. "That will not be necessary. I came here through underground tunnel, I will get home the same way. The snowstorm will not affect me, but my pack will worry if I am gone too long. Take care of Master Inuyasha. It is my wish to serve his children as I have served his ancestors."

"Th-thanks," Kagome said, not sure what to say as she rolled Inuyasha over to get a better look at him.

"Oh," the old rat said as he turned to go. "It appears that Master Inuyasha may need some sewing up for a few of his wounds." The old rat tossed a ball of red colored thread toward her. "Use this fire rat thread. It will help him heal more quickly. It is a parting gift. Good luck, Lady Kagome. It was a pleasure meeting you. I can see why Maser Inuyasha chose you. You will have spirited pups."

Before Kagome could correct him, he had shimmied back out the cave opening.

Kagome got to work.

* * *

Kagome stitched him up with the red thread. She cleaned his wounds. She pulled a were-tooth out of his upper arm. She washed him. She gave him a tincture to make him sleep and to ease the pain. She cleaned the exposed parts of his body, which was nearly more than was decent. She put a poultice on his angry wounds to make them heal quicker and to fight infection. She rubbed a balm onto his bruises. She tried to eat, but she wasn't hungry. She brushed his hair instead. She also brushed his teeth, even though she never saw him do it. She rubbed his ears. She made sure he was sure breathing and that he seemed warm enough. She kissed his forehead once, because that was all she could muster.

"I think you're going to make it," she murmured softly in his ear. When the great old rat brought him she hadn't realized the amount of bleeding there was, the water washed the blood off. But soon his clothes were soaked and Kagome found herself being grateful for his half demon side that was surely supporting him. In the beginning she had told herself that she was sure he was going to survive, but she hadn't been. It wasn't until now, hours later, that a little bit of color was returning to his cheeks and she let herself feel a bit relieved.

"You really are going to make it," she repeated. She ran her fingers down the side of his pale face. "I'm glad, Inuyasha." She could swear she saw the faintest smirk pull at the left side of his mouth.

The fish and rice they ate the day before finally ran out and Kagome felt the familiar glurp of her hungry stomach. She put a hand there.

"Okay," she said. "Why don't I work on something for us to eat? Hmm?"

She went into her pack and pulled out some old chicken bouillon cubes and some rice and started to make a simple rice soup that she though Inuyasha might be able to keep down. As the smell of the tasty broth filled the small cave she looked around at all the things she needed to do. There was blood on the floor. She could mop. There was blood on the clothes. She could do laundry. There was still blood on Inuyasha, even though she had already cleaned him once she could do it again. With a body like his it was hardly a chore. The hardest part was fighting down the guilt of enjoying it so much.

"I bet I could even wash these furs," she murmured to Inuyasha. She had started talking to the sick when they were sleeping and recovering. Kaede said it was good for them, it reminded them there was still someone there who was thinking about them in the living world.

"Lot's to do," she said. "I kind of like it here. And with the storm outside there is nowhere for you to run. Maybe I'll finally get you to talk to me and open up, Inuyasha."

Two days and two nights came and went and Inuyasha did not stir. Kagome was beginning to worry that maybe he took a blow to the head when he started moaning in his sleep and she knew he was having nightmares. That was the third morning.

"Mother," he said in his fitful sleep. "Don't leave me…mother, please. Stay with me. I don't want to be without you….The others are so…cruel. They say…terrible things…they lie…Kikyo!"

He went on all morning. Sometimes he made sense. Sometimes he didn't. Kagome listened to all his ramblings while she worked. She found out more about him, and his mother especially, than he had ever told her when she was awake. He never mentioned her name, which surprised her, but also made her sad. It made her think that perhaps she wasn't worth dreaming of.

Then, when she had finished fetching the daily water and preparing to start a small lunch, he woke up.

"Kagome," he said as he tried to sit up. "Where are we?" His voice was weak, but sure. Kagome bolted out of her sitting place by the fire and was at his side in an instant.

"Don't sit up," she said. "I don't want your stitches to tear. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha winced. "I've felt worse… I'm pretty sure at least once. Hey! I killed that were-demon though. He was a tough bastard. Fast too, but I stuck him right in the ticker. Like to see him come back from that. Heh."

Kagome was so happy to see him awake she threw her arms around him.

"Gah," Inuyasha said, in a little pain. But it didn't stop him from letting one arm creep around her. "Glad to see me, are you? It looks like you've done pretty well for yourself while I've been out. What did you do to get this place? It looks like you murdered a hermit for it, or something."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she started to cry for the first time in days. She told him all about what had happened after he left. About waiting for him, and the giant rat that helped her, and about his wounds and the cave they were in. Inuyasha listened to her without speaking. He never took his arm off of her while she went on.

"I guess we're gonna have a good story for the others when we get back," Inuyasha said when Kagome had finished. Kagome hiccupped.

"Who was that ugly, old rat?" Kagome asked. "Why did he come find me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "He is an old friend of the family. I asked his pack to do a favor for me with the coming winter. That was what Myoga was talking about when he came to us the day before the attack. Apparently they only deliver things in person. Too afraid of their wares falling into the wrong hands. Don't blame 'em. Stuff made by the fire rats is hard to come by."

"I thought he might be a fire rat," Kagome said. "Because he was so…fiery. You know, his fur was bright red." Inuyasha snorted.

"Did you open it?" he asked eagerly.

"No," Kagome said. "I was afraid it might be personal. I put it on the shelf for when you woke up."

Inuyasha finally removed his arm from her shoulders. "Go get it," he told her. "It's a present for you, anyway. I want to see you open it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said. "Now go get it before I change my mind."

Kagome jumped onto her feet and snatched the package off the shelf. She made it back to Inuyasha in record time.

"Open it," he urged. Kagome pulled at the white ribbon that kept it held together. The red cloth was made of fire rat. She unfolded it. Inside there were several things folded up. She picked them up, one by one, speechless. The first was a red kimono that matched Inuyasha's. It was clearly well made with tight, small stitching. Below it was a pair of black shoes and two sets of white undergarments. Below that was another outfit, this one black, it had a set of long pants.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "Are these all fire rat? But, no, they're not all red."

"Not all the fire rats are red," Inuyasha explained. "They come in all colors. The one you met made the garment I wear. That's not all. The package is actually a cloak with a hood. The ribbon it was tied in can be used as a belt or for your hair."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she had never expected so much from him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it," he said with a manly flush. "It was supposed to get here before winter. But I think they threw in the shoes and the ribbon for the delay, because I didn't ask for those. So, I guess we can't complain too much."

"We can't?" Kagome asked.

"Although now we do have to carry all this stuff back," Inuyasha said with a scowl. Kagome laughed.

* * *

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire inside's delightful," Kagome sang as she folded the last fur onto the bed pit near the back of the cave. Outside the storm was still raging. They could even feel it in their small cave, the temperature had dropped and it was cooler than before. Inuyasha was feeling better, and Kagome had spent most of the evening making him food to full his insatiable appetite.

"You know," Inuyasha said as he watched her, "you did a pretty good job of making this place smell less of nasty were-demon."

"Thanks," Kagome said. "It probably didn't hurt that you bled everywhere. Help you mark your territory and the like."

Inuyasha grinned. "I like it here. I don't know about a cabin, but if you don't mind the cave, I think we could keep this little place for our selves. I'm pretty sure I could seal it up so no one else could find it."

Kagome didn't say anything at first. It wasn't very often that Inuyasha spoke of their future together. "That would be really nice, Inuyasha. I'd like that."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, his disposition changing. "And, you know-if you want- I could build you a hut in the village, or near it…maybe in the woods. That way you don't always have to stay with Kaede. Sango and Miroku will be getting their own place soon…don't think you really want to be there by yourself with her. No peace, she'll always have you pulling weeds or picking herbs or something."

Kagome sat up straighter. Something told her to be very careful and listen to exactly was Inuyasha was telling her. "Yes," Kagome agreed cautiously. "That would be nice, but I think I would get lonely if I lived all alone…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I could stay with you once in awhile," Inuyasha said sounding a little insecure. "If you want."

Kagome had to stop herself from smiling, but something was still bothering her. "I would like that very much," she admitted. "But there is something I want to talk to you about."

Inuyasha ears flattened on his head. "Okay."

"Isn't it only husbands, or future husbands, who build huts for women?" Kagome asked.

"Well, usually," Inuyasha admitted. "But you don't have a husband."

Kagome swallowed. It was now or never.

"You know, it's funny you would mention that, because something odd caught my attention the other day," Kagome said. She hoped her plan didn't backfire.

"Oh," Inuyasha asked, looking down at the sleeping bag. "What is that?"

"Well," Kagome began. "When the old rat dropped off our package, he kept calling you, well, my…husband."

Inuyasha tense a little. "Yeah, about that," he said nervously. "Usually Inu-demons only request fire rat clothing for their mates. See, inus make for life, you know, and the fire rat clan only serves the inu and their families. So, I knew that ou needed clothes for winter, and I knew the fire rat would keep you safe, so I may have let Myoga let them think that we were engaged or married or something."

"Oh," Kagome said. She wasn't sure of what to think of that. "What happens if you ever get married? Won't your wife be mad that she can't get in on the exclusive fire rat line."?

"Keh," Inuyasha said with pink ears. "Who says I'm ever getting married? No one would have me. Better let you have it. You need it the most. Clumsy."

"How nice of you to notice," Kagome said. "Thanks for the thought I guess."

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

Kagome crossed her legs and looked down at her ankles. She didn't feel like talking for awhile. "I think I'm going to take a nap," she said. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. So Kagome walked over to the other bed, got in, and turned to face the wall. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"You know, you talked in your sleep," she told him over dinner that night. She felt as though she needed to change the tone from earlier. She had taken a little nap and she felt clearer, but no less confused, and a little more hurt than she would like.

"I did?" Inuyasha asked through a mouth full of dried meat and rice. "What did I say?"

Kagome moved her rice around her plate. She wasn't terribly hungry. "You talked about your mom, and Kikyo. You said their names a lot. You were afraid they were leaving you."

Inuyasha put down his plate. "I was having nightmares, Kagome."

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't notice them, but knew he would. "Why didn't you call out my name?" she asked sounding more like a little girl than she would like."

Inuyasha didn't answer before her first tear his the table.

"I didn't call your name because I knew you'd never leave me," he said. Kagome could feel him bearing into her, but she couldn't bear to make eye contact. "I don't think about you when I have nightmares Kagome. You're not the stuff they're made of."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything.

"Are you going to be warm enough over there?" Inuyasha asked from his nest near the fire.

"I've been fine," Kagome responded. She was changing into her pink nightgown. She hadn't meant to bring it, but apparently it missed the last backpack purge. Inuyasha's back was to her. He was already lying down. Inuyasha was already incredibly mobile despite the beating he had taken. He would be ready to leave in a day or two, if the storm permitted.

"If you get cold, you can come over here," he said. Kagome assumed that he meant they could switch spots. She wished she had the courage to crawl under the covers with him. Who was she kidding? She didn't even have the courage to _think_ about crawling under the covers with him.

"Okay," she said. She slid in between her soft fur bed. She found that she quite liked it. It was almost more comfortable than her bed at home, except that it wasn't home.

The lights were out, but the glow of the fire filled the room. Kagome watched the shadows, trying to fall asleep, but sleep didn't come.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked into the cave. There was no echo. Kagome didn't feel like talking, so she didn't respond. "I know you're awake. I can hear your breathing."

Kagome sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just confused, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

The fire crackled in the fireplace. Kagome was glad that the cave had been well stocked with plenty of wood. They would have enough for a few days yet. Hopefully the storm would be over by then.

"What about?" Inuyasha probed.

"Us," Kagome said simply. "You, actually. Why have you been in such a bad mood lately?"

Kagome could practically feel Inuyasha scowl from across the room.

"Have I?" he asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Yes," Kagome responded. "Spill it."

Inuyasha let out a slow, ragged breath. "Remember the last time we went to visit your time when you had all those midterms?"

Kagome did vaguely remember. Inuyasha had made himself sick with chocolate chip cookies and ramen. Her brother had brought over his first girlfriend. Hojo had told her that it would be better if they started to see other people, even though she didn't even know they were an item. And, she had done pretty well on her exams if her intuition was anything to go by. Inuyasha hadn't let her stay long enough to know for sure.

"I remember most of it, I think," she responded.

"Do you remember what your mother left for you on the desk in your bedroom?"

Kagome hadn't the foggiest idea. She had been so occupied with other things she didn't know about anything on her desk except for her math textbook.

"No," Kagome said honestly. She could hear Inuyasha snort. "Why?"

"Papers," Inuyasha told her. "She left you papers. About colleges. Places far away. Little books about places where she thought you should look at. She asked me to tell you they were there. I asked her about 'college.' She told me it's where you go to a university and take tests all the time and leave home. She said she hadn't gotten to go but dreamed that you could. I was supposed to tell you they were there, but I threw them away instead."

Kagome felt relief and pity at the same time. "Oh Inuyasha, I am not going to college. I don't have the grade, and I would have had to apply by now. Between fighting demons and living in two worlds there isn't any time. Maybe sometime I can do school online or something, but I definitely don't have any plans to leave."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Really," Kagome reaffirmed. "Is that really what was bothering you?"

"It wasn't just that," Inuyasha admitted hesitantly. "I think I've been a bit…sensitive-" Inuyasha sounded like he cringed at the word. "-because Kikyo died, again, this time last year. And this was also about the same time my Mother died, although that was a lifetime ago."

Kagome wanted to crawl back under her furs. Just when they started making progress something always came back to Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really am."

"Don't be," he said. "That's life. Actually…actually, I want to say that I am sorry, Kagome."

Kagome was not expecting that. "You do?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I know I haven't always been the man you've deserved. I know that I've made some bad choices and made you a second priority when I you should have been my first…but I had to do what I did. It was a matter of honor. I have tried to do right by you in all they ways I could. The same way I tried to do right by Kikyo. And by my mother. But I have been lucky, despite being a hanyou, to have two women come into my life and be my…companion, when I didn't deserve either of them. And I am grateful that you've stayed Kagome. I'm grateful you've waited. And if you keep staying I promise to keep doing right by you."

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No," Kagome protested. "I'm glad you said it. And I don't blame you for doing what you've done. If you weren't so honorable, so stubborn, you wouldn't be Inuyasha. My Inuyasha. And I am staying, so don't you worry about that. I made a promise to, to stay by your side, and I intend to keep it."

"Good," Inuyasha said.

Silence fell across the room again. Kagome resolved to be quiet and let Inuyasha get some rest while she tried to calm her beating heart.

* * *

Kagome was wide-awake still. She kept replaying their conversation over and over again in her head even though they had finished talking two or three hours before. She wondered what time it was. She felt like it must be very late.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Apparently he was still awake as well. She wasn't surprised.

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

"No," Kagome said without thinking, then, "well, maybe a little."

"I'm a little warm," Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh," Kagome said, not sure where this was going. "Do you want to trade places?"

Inuyasha was quiet a moment. "No," he said. "The you'll be too warm and I'll be too cold. Maybe I could just…join you over there."

"Okay," Kagome said it too fast. She sounded too eager. But that didn't faze Inuyasha. He got up slowly. Kagome could hear the pads of his feet on the stone ground as he made his way over. Kagome lifted the covers for him and he slipped inside.

"I think this is about perfect," he said. "The temperature, I mean."

Kagome felt awkward, but wonderful. She didn't know if she should rest against him or give him space, so she waited for him to make the first move.

"I agree, it is perfect." Kagome said. Inuyasha laid down on his back and gently pulled Kagome to rest on his bare chest. She was surprised to find he was wearing just his bottoms.

"I think the storm will be over tomorrow," he told her. "But we'll stay here one more night."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. She didn't feel the overwhelming need to leave their little heaven. "Why one more night?"

"It's the new moon, don't want to make ourselves an easy target. Plus we'd barely cover any ground anyway."

"Sounds good to me," Kagome said. Inuyasha smelled like the forest. His skin was smooth. There were no scars. He looked almost like marble come to like. He looked even better in the firelight.

"Have you thought any more about my suggestion?" Inuyasha asked after awhile when it became clear that she still wasn't asleep.

"What was that, again?"

"…to let me build you a hut in the village."

Kagome let the idea mull over in her mind. "I would like that very much. But I think I would only like it if you lived there with me."

Inuyasha's chest stiffened below her. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Kagome. I could stay sometimes though."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Kagome challenged.

"People would talk," Inuyasha told her firmly. "They'd call you a demon lover, you would get a bad reputation."

Kagome snorted and started tracing circles on Inuyasha's chest with her fingers. "In Kaede's village? Not likely, they love you there now."

"Sill," Inuyasha insisted. "They would think you were…they would make certain assumptions about you and I that could hurt us both, even though they wouldn't be true."

Kagome continued tracing circles on his chest.

"They would think we were sleeping together."

Inuyasha inhaled. "Yes," he said. "They would."

"Who cares?" Kagome said. "It's none of their business."

Inuyasha began to play with her hair. "People can be unreasonable."

Suddenly, an idea so crazy, so ludacris, occurred to Kagome that she decided to try it. Maybe it was their skin to skin contact, maybe it was his fingers in her hair, but suddenly she felt bolder than normal.

"Well," Kagome said as she scraped up her courage. "We could get married. Then the villagers couldn't talk. And we could live together."

Inuyasha stopped running her hair. His whole body froze.

"You can't mean that?" he asked her. His tone didn't betray his thoughts so Kagome decided to keep going.

"I do," Kagome said. "I already promised to stay by your side forever. And you said earlier that you were never going to marry…so why not be together? At least we wouldn't be alone."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long time. Kagome could feel fear creeping up her throat.

"Kagome, you deserve to marry someone you love."

Kagome swallowed and sat up a little to look at Inuyasha. "Okay," she said. "So…does that mean we're getting hitched?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused. Then realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Kagome…"

"You have to have know, e-e-everybody knows, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "Even Shippo. It's embarrassing, really."

Inuyasha just stared at her. He looked to be torn between happy and sad.

"Say it, then," he told her seriously. "I want to hear you say it."

Kagome looked deep into his beautiful golden eyes and felt the words coming from her mouth effortlessly.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said. "I've loved you for a long time. And I would for you to be my husband and build be a house in the village."

Inuyasha looked at her, starring into her eyes, back and forth as if trying to read something written inside of her.

"Okay," he rasped. "Okay. We're getting married then."

He pulled her into a hug so tight she could swear she felt at least one rib break.

He lay them back down and started playing with her hair again. "Go to sleep Kagome. You've been up too long. Get some rest. We'll still be here tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning they slept in. They didn't mention the conversation the night before, but it was clear that there was something between the two of them now that there wasn't before. It was the touches that lasted a little too long. It was the glances they caught each other in when they thought the other on wasn't looking. It was the small smiles, for no reason, that wouldn't come off their happy faces.

The day went by quickly. They both took a bath in an oversized tub that took a great deal of time to fill. Inuyasha sat with his back to her the whole time. Kagome was almost as good. She snuck looks at his chiseled back whenever she got the chance, but he didn't seem to be as concerned about peeking as she did. Outside the storm eased. Inside, they ate lunch and sat by the fire/ Kagome told Inuyasha fairytales her Grandfather had told her growing up. Inuyasha told her stories about his childhood. They enjoyed each other's company. Then it started to get dark and Inuyasha transformed.

"I feel so weak and vulnerable," he admitted. "Let's just go to bed so I can wake up and this can all be over. We'll pack up and head out tomorrow."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. As they got ready for bed, Kagome pulled her pink night gown down from its shelf. She didn't ask Inuyasha to turn away as she started to change. And she could feel his eyes on her as she started undress. A part of her liked her, but another part was glad he couldn't see the stain on her cheeks.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. This time he didn't seek permission. He was waiting for her in the fur bed. She was glad. She slid in next to him. Again, he was only wearing his bottoms.

"Are you comfortable, wench?" he asked playfully as she scooted closer.

"Yes," she admitted a little too smugly.

"Good," he said. Kagome studied him. It was odd to see him with black hair and brown eyes. He looked good. This was just another part of him, another part that she loved.

"Inuyasha," she asked shyly, almost not willing to. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but slowly raised himself onto one side so he was propped on his elbow and could look at her. "Do you really want one?"

Kagome didn't meet his eyes. "If you're going to marry me it seems like the least you could do is give me my first kiss."

"You've never been kissed before?" Inuyasha asked her with a genuine curiosity.

"No," Kagome admitted.

"Hmm," Inuyasha said with consideration. "I'm torn between being happy that I won't have to rip off anyone's lips, and wondering if you're telling the truth. Seems highly unlikely that someone wouldn't have tried to sneak a peck before now."

Kagome blushed. "Who would have a chance with you around?"

"Sounds like I've been doing a good job," Inuyasha mumbled. He grabbed her chin and pointed her face up at him.

"You're so pretty, Kagome," he told her as he looked at her have. Then he leaned toward her and pulled her toward him a little. The next thing Kagome knew her lips and his were one and she felt warm and buzzed. There was a tingle in her toes and something hot in the pit of her stomach. All too soon, Inuyasha pulled slowly away.

"Was that okay?" he asked with a touch of embarrassment. "I don't have a lot of experience kissing girls."

Kagome nodded, not able to find words. Instead she pushed herself up and kissed him again. And again. And again. He kissed her back. Their kissed started of sweet and warm and slow. But they kept going, and soon their kissed were longer, and hotter, and sticky. Kagome put her hands on his chest. Then she put one arm around his neck to pull him closer. He kept his hands firmly on her waist. Her body was young and full of pumping blood, and screaming to be touched. She pulled one of his hands from her waist, and feeling bold, placed it on her breast.

Inuyasha moaned and cupped her. He seemed to be testing the weight of her mound. Then his thumb found her hard nipple through her night gown and he started rubbing it gently. Kagome arched into him.

"D-does that feel good?" he asked, as if he were unsure.

"Yes," she mumbled quickly. She retuned the favor by running her hand down his back slowly and giving his butt a squeeze that made him buck foreword a little in surprise. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled.

"Naughty wench," he almost snarled to her ear. He used his other hand to grab her rear and give it a big squeeze. The he pulled her up against him hard.

Suddenly Kagome could feel all of Inuyasha against her and she liked it. He was warm, and flesh. He was soft and hard at the same time. She could feel the strength in his arms and chest. She could feel the desire in his firm muscles. She could feel the erect length of his manhood pressing into her.

Kagome liked to think of herself as a decent girl. But right now she wasn't feeling very decent. Inuyasha was kissing her neck and she was feeling wonderful things she had never felt before. Of course, she had explored hidden fantasies in the privacy of the dark before, but never anything like this. Never anything this good. She felt bold and wanton and wanted and she loved it.

They ran their hand over their clothed bodies, pushing against each other as if they were in heat. Kagome fought the urge to grind her body against Inuyasha, though he probably wouldn't have protested if she did.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled into her ear. "You have to slow down. I'm human tonight. I don't have the stamina to-"

But Kagome silenced him with another kiss and his words were soon forgotten. She wanted more, but she was afraid to ask for it. She wanted him to pull off her night gown and kiss her neck, and her breasts, and her sides. She wanted to feel his naked body against hers, sliding and tangled. She wanted to see what he looked like naked. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to tell her how to help him find his pleasure.

But she had no way of saying that. So instead she reached down and tentatively let her fingers touch his hardness. He knew instantly what she was about and threw his head back.

"Kagome," he moaned and he threw his head back, but he didn't stop her. Instead he reached down and cupped one of her breasts and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Be careful," he warned. "I don't want to-"

But Kagome cut him off again. This time by parting her legs slightly and pulling him on top of her. She put her flat palm against his erection. Even though she couldn't see it she could feel it's hardness and length. A bit of her felt proud that she had done this to him. Inuyasha began to make tiny, small thrusts against the pressure of her hand. He kneaded her breast hard, but not hard enough to hurt her, and pushed against her willing hand.

"Kagome," he said. "Kagome, I am going to spill- I am going to spill my- my seed- unless we stop. We have to stop."

"Don't stop," Kagome said. So he didn't. With one small squeeze of Kagome's small hand Inuyasha melted against her and fell toward their makeshift bed.

"Kagome," he panted. "I am so sorry, I am-I am human. If I were half demon this never would have- oh damn. I can't believe we just did that – I can't believe I just did that! And you'd never been kissed. You'd never even been kissed."

Inuyasha seemed frightened and embarrassed. He rolled onto his back and started at the ceiling. "You'd never even been kissed. I just did that to you," he said with a rasp. "I almost rutted you. Before we were married. I almost rutted and dishonored you. I can't believe – I can't believe how reckless."

"Stop," Kagome said, still burning on the inside. "I wanted that. And people where I'm from never wait until their married. Ever. It's weird. It felt good. I enjoyed what we did."

As the moment drew farther and farther past, as Inuyasha caught his breath and the fire inside Kagome started to wane, she began to feel nervous that she had come on too strong.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

Inuyasha pulled her close. "Yes?"

"Are we all right?"

"My pants are filled with my own seed, but other than that I feel pretty good," Inuyasha said with shame in his voice. "I can't believe that happened. It won't happen again…And this won't happen again either. At least, not until we're married. I can't control myself around you. We almost mated like animals."

Kagome buried her face in his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told her as he pushed some out of her face. "It was good, you felt good, but I am ashamed that I let myself go so far when all you asked for was a kiss. I thought about mounting you and putting my seed in your womb. I wanted to so badly. If I were in my half demon state I might have lost control and mated you hard, and against your will. We can't let this happen again until we're married. I won't let it happen again until we're married."

Kagome nodded. The idea of Inuyasha mounting her made her blush. She wasn't sure if it was from modesty or embarrassment.

"You poor thing," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "You're still aroused aren't you? I can practically smell it, even in my human form. I don't know much about pleasuring women, but I can try-"

"It's okay," Kagome interrupted. It was true, she was still achy, but the feeling was already starting to pass. It was odd to hear him express his concern for her arousal. She didn't think she could take any exposure more that evening. She couldn't help but feel a bit rejected though. "Let's just go to sleep. We need a good night's rest to prepare for our journey back to the village."

Inuyasha hugged her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay. Sleep fast. Morning will be here before we know it."

Inuyasha got up and cleaned himself up. He changed his pants, and he was soon back again, right beside her. Kagome fell asleep and thought about all the things Inuyasha could try next time to help her find her pleasure.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha was a hanyou again. He was also up before her and had breakfast made and everything packed.

"Morning," he said in his usual tone. "We're almost ready. It's snowing again, but nothing that will slow us down."

"Okay," Kagome said. She wanted ask him about last night. She wanted to ask if they were okay. Instead she sat down and began to eat her food.

"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down beside her.

Kagome blushed. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good," Inuyasha said with a smile. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about last night." Kagome instantly felt a cold dread in her stomach.

"What about it?" she tried to ask nonchalantly. Now Inuyasha looked uncomfortable.

"I enjoyed our time together," he started. "But, I think you ought to know, I can't, in good conscious, to anything like that again with you until we're married. It's dishonorable."

"Okay," Kagome said with a small voice. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. Inuyasha took her hand.

"It's not that I don't want to," Inuyasha said. "I just can't. It's a matter of principle. Everyone expects the hanyou to take the chaste virgin. I am not going to prove them right. I am going to treat you the way any fine lady deserves to be treated." He gave her hand a squeeze. It made her feel better.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "You don't have to. But I understand. I'll try to keep my feminine charms to a minimum."

"Great," Inuyasha said with a grin. "But there is one other thing."

"What?" Kagome asked, almost afraid to find out. Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"Last night you brought me to the peak of pleasure, and I didn't return the gesture," Inuyasha said through a flushed face. "I would have, I wanted to- but I am more susceptible to something in my human form…as you found out. That wasn't very considerate of me. And it goes against my hanyou culture. Inu are very…interested in pleasing their mates. I just want you to know, I am going to make it up to you. I'm sorry you went to sleep unsatisfied."

"It's okay," Kagome said, unsure of what to do with all the attention he was now lavishing on her. "Really, I've never even…you know. I don't even know what I'm missing out on, so it's totally fine."

Inuyasha cocked his head at her. "You've never…pleasured yourself?"

Kagome almost wanted to die. Inuyasha seemed much more at ease with the conversation that she was. Perhaps it was his half demon side.

"I mean, it's not like I've never touched myself," Well, really she hadn't done much. She didn't understand all the parts down there. "I just don't know how to use the equipment. I've never, you know, had an orgasm."

Kagome was rambling and stuttering toward the end. Inuyasha didn't seem as disturbed with the conversation as much as the admission.

"Good," he said with a little sparkle in his golden eyes. "I'll be the first to show you. And I will show you. As soon as I'm your husband. For now, you'll have to settle for riding on my back."

Kagome swatted him playfully.

* * *

They made it back to the village in two days. The storm had hit there too. Sango and Miroku had made easy work of the demon the village and gotten back before it was too bad. They had all wondered about the fate of their friends Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It was actually kind of nice," Kagome said with a shrug as she finished telling them about their little adventure. "Inuyasha locked the place up so no one can find it and we can go back there."

"Sounds like a nice place for a honeymoon," Miroku said to Sango with a nudge. Kagome just barely managed not to blush.

"Speaking of honeymoons," Inuyasha interjected. "I have some news to share with you."

"Oh?" Kaede asked knowingly as she eyed Kagome's fire red cloak.

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a straight face. " I thought you'd all like to know that I am getting married."

There was an audible, collective gasp in the room as everyone turned to look at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked, pretending to be shocked. "Who is she?"

"INUYASHA!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

"I'm just kidding," Kagome said. "It's me. We're getting married!"

There were congratulations all around. Kagome beamed. Miroku gave Inuyasha a knowing nudge. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sango and Kagome started planning a joint wedding and everyone looked very happy.

"I guess we better start on those huts, Miroku," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Miroku said. "How does tomorrow work for you?"

The End

(for now?)

Author's Note – Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me about it by leaving a review. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about their weddings, but I won't if nobody is reading this little guy I won't. I also have some other story ideas. You can tell me what you think of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha Go To Prom – Kagome and Inuyasha go the Prom. Takes place after this story. Will Inuyasha be able to handle, the drinking, the dancing, and the after party?

Twilight – Inuyasha reads Kagome's copy of Twilight and confronts her about some things that are bothering him about her time.

Through the Well – Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Sango and Miroku are forced through the well to Kagome's time. There they are faced with the challenge of making a life in modern Japan.

P.S.

I wrote this in one day, the weekend after finals, so if I made any mistakes please be forgiving. I'll do an edit shortly.


End file.
